Sakit
by Alfian Maulana
Summary: Karena demam, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. First fanfic, hope you like it!


"Gerah..."

"Emm,, gerah sekali.."

Kubuka sedikit mataku. Tampak wajah terlelap sang Nanadaime Hokage. Lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggangku dengan lemas. Sementara sebuah selimut tebal membungkus kami berdua. Entah ini malam keberapa sejak kami menikah. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto-kun. Jantungku juga tidak terlalu berdebar lagi ketika kami berdekatan. Bahkan sekarang, aku bisa menerima pelukan dan ciumannya tanpa pingsan lagi. Dan juga.. emmn.. beberapa kali aku memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Sayangnya, untuk beberapa hari ini, sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukanya. Karena..

"Hatchy!"

Aku sedang...

 **SAKIT**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By : Non O'clock**

 **Rate : T**

Pukul 01.00

"Kau terbangun Hinata? Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Sebuah suara baritone menyapa telingaku. Lengan kekarnya perlahan berpindah tempat. Dengan lembut Naruto-kun mengelus rambut dan pipi ku.

"Hime?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf Naruto-kun, aku sudah tak apa, hanya sedikit kegerahan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengompres mu lagi Hime, agar terasa lebih segar."

"Tak usah Naruto-.."

Belum sempat kalimatku terucap lengkap, Naruto-kun sudah menghilang dari tempat tidur. Aku memandang segel unik yang tertempel di bufet sebelah tempat tidur kami. Pasti segel hiraishin lagi, pikirku.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto-kun sudah kembali kekamar dengan dua buah handuk di pundaknya sementara kedua tangan memegang baskom kecil.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali Hinata, kuseka dulu ya?" ijinnya sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi ku dengan salah satu handuk kecilnya. Sakit, itu lah yang kurasakan sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya handuk ini terasa lembut? Tapi mengapa sekarang terasa sakit dan dingin?

Naruto-kun melanjutkan aktifitasnya di leherku. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata merah, Naruto-kun tetap dengan sabar mengelap seluruh permukaan kulitku yang berkeringat.

"Hime, bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju saja? Baju yang kau kenakan sekarang sudah basah."

"Dingin, Naruto-kun.." tolak ku halus. Sudah kubayangkan, pasti dingin sekali harus membuka baju saat sakit di tengah malam begini.

"Sebentar saja Hime, dari pada demam mu semakin parah. Ayo duduklah."

Aku berusaha duduk, tapi rasa pusing langsung menyerangku. Seluruh ruangan terasa berputar. Dengan sigap, Naruto kun membantuku duduk, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" terdengar bisikan Naruto-kun di ikuti asap tebal. Sosok Naruto-kun yang lain muncul. Begitu rupanya? Dengan bunshin, mengambil baju dan mengelusku disaat bersamaan menjadi mungkin. Sudah ku duga Naruto-kun adalah ninja yang cerdas. Saat ini, Naruto-kun yang lain sedang memilih piyama kering untuk kupakai.

"Yang biru atau atau yang merah? Atau yang berenda saja?" tanya si bunshin.

"Manapun boleh." Jawab pengguna jutsu.

"Kalau begitu yang biru saja."

Rasanya lucu juga melihat dua Naruto-kun sedang memilih baju. Mungkin akan lebih lucu lagi jika mereka mengobrol atau berdebat tentang desa. Membayangkan hal itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Hime, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Ups, tanpa sadar, seutas senyum geli tercipta di wajahku. Aduh, apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa Naruto-kun akan marah jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ah, pasti aneh melihat aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, hahaha."

Aku menunduk malu. Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa tahu? Apa Naruto-kun bisa membaca pikiranku? Mungkin Naruto-kun benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran. Aku baru saja ingin menyanyakan hal itu ketika..

"Ini bajunya, aku kembali dulu." Kata bunshin Naruto-kun di ikuti suara 'pof' pelan dan asap tebal. Dia telah menghilang. Naruto-kun bunshin tadi kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Haha, mungkin dia sedang mengantuk. Mengantuk? Tentu saja Naruto-kun mengantuk. Dia telah menjagaku seharian, dan aku masih membangunkannya malam-malam begini. Kasihan Naruto-kun, dia pasti lelah.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilku pelan.

"Iya Hinata?"

"Maaf kan aku."

"Maaf, untuk apa?"

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Jangankan berbicara, melihat wajah Naruto-kun sudah tidak bisa. Rasanya seluruh ruangan berputar di depanku.

"Hinata? Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?"

Aku tetap diam, rasa pusing ini belum juga pergi. Tidak betah dengan hal ini, aku mulai bangkit dari pundak Naruto-kun. Merebahkan diri di kasur adalah hal yang saat ini aku inginkan.

"Ganti baju dulu Hime." Kata Naruto-kun mencegahku untuk kembali tidur. Dengan patuh aku mengambil baju yang telah di tawarkan Naruto-kun.

"Be-berbalik Naruto-kun, aku malu jika kau melihatku ganti baju."

"Eh? Oke."

Secepat mungkin aku melepas piyama yang sekarang sedang aku pakai. Selain karena hawa dingin, sebenarnya aku tidak mau berganti pakaian di depan Naruto-kun. Meski kami telah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, hal seperti ini masih sangat sangat sangat memalukan bagiku.

Oke, selesai berganti pakaian, aku langsung menidurkan tubuhku. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Merasa aku telah selesai, Naruto-kun berbalik dan mengambil baju ku yang basah. Dia lalu menaruhnya sembarang di lantai. Lalu, dengan cekatan, Naruto-kun mencelupkan handuk yang satu lagi ke dalam baskom, memerasnya, lalu meletakan di dahiku.

Segar sekali rasanya. Naruto-kun lalu merebahkan dirinya di sampingku sambil membenarkan selimut kami. Lalu, salah satu tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Kembalilah tidur, Hime-chan."

Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat lembut. Dengan patuh aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku harus cepat sembuh agar tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun lagi.

"Cup, cup." Naruto-kun mengecup kedua kelopak mataku. Perasaan nyaman dan mengantuk merasuiki ku. Aku memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan Naruto-kun. Dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari suamiku tercinta, aku pun kembali terbuai ke alam mimpi.

 **Tamat**


End file.
